


Discovery

by Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie, Romanticized_Manipulation



Series: Entrapdak Development [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But Entrapta helps, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hordak is embarassed, Imp gets broken, It's not a crack fic, M/M, Minor Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scorpia and Entrapta are friends, Scorpia is very oblivious until she isn't, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Voyeurism, arguably canon complaint, but it's still funny, cursing, different pov every chapter, speculation on Hordak's genitals, well-written heterosexual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie/pseuds/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticized_Manipulation/pseuds/Romanticized_Manipulation
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta are together, but Hordak's fear of people perceiving weakness in his relationship meant that no one could know. Entrapta didn't mind it being private either: not that she tended to advertise most relationships anyways.However, the truth will come out no matter how well a tyrant will try to hide it.(In laymen's terms, all of Catra's squad and Scorpia find out their engineer is boning their boss and have varied reactions to finding out.)





	1. Scorpia

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Keep One Eye Open, RM and HFWAF (just call me Hope) are BACK to give the people what they want. Again, Entrapta is in her mid-twenties and Hordak is madly in love with her.

Princess Scorpia had been through a lot. She did love being Force Captain- especially given her fellow Captain Catra. However, she endured a lot for the army she’d sworn allegiance to. She was really glad Shadow Weaver wasn’t second in command anymore: that woman could really serve an insult! But even without her, it was still hard dealing with all the criticism she got. Lord Hordak didn’t hate her as much as Catra, but almost every time she was called to report on a mission he said something about her being weak around Catra. If he wasn’t her superior, she would definitely call that rude: even though it was true. Catra was just so special- why couldn’t Lord Hordak see that?

Scorpia currently felt down on her luck because Catra had left her behind as she went onto another mission to the Whispering Woods. Scorpia had been absolutely humiliated by her wildcat in front of her troupe with Catra listing off every failure Scorpia had maybe kind of had a hand in. It was utterly embarrassing, and she needed to talk it out with a friend. Which was why she was on her way to Entrapta’s workshop- formerly known as Hordak’s sanctum.

Entrapta was quirky, sure, but so was Scorpia. They weren’t riding the same wave, but they were both out in the water (ooh, that was a good one- she needed to remember to tell Catra that one). She could talk out all of her problems with her and figure things out. Sometimes Entrapta had her own revelations when they had talks, which always made Scorpia feel better. She could even feel her heart sour in her chest as she took quick strides to the workshop. Just talking things out with a friend. Talking to her friend. Having a friend. Having a friendship that was so open and honest that they could talk about anything!

It wasn’t a surprise that Entrapta’s workshop door was open, but it was surprising that there was no mechanical sounds coming from it. Scorpia’s brows bunched together as she snuck closer, starting to hear a low voice. She froze a few feet away when she realized that was Lord Hordak’s voice. She barely caught the tail end of the sentence, but Entrapta’s reply was prompt.

“Well, you should’ve been more careful with Imp! He’s a fragile automaton.” Entrapta’s voice was chiding- like when she would remind Scorpia to be more careful with her tech. The imp was lying face down on a table, a control panel on his back open with dozens of wires exposed. “Seriously, his wingspan should be much longer if you’re expecting him to go farther. Just a few adjustments would-” Scorpia’s curiosity would always get the better of her. She scooted closer to the doorframe, peaking into the lab.

“I do not have time for adjustments. He was born a failure, Entrapta.” Hordak paused and his glowing eyes drifted to the floor. He balled his hand into a fist as he mumbled, “Not unlike myself.” 

Entrapta gave an exaggerated sigh at the statement, turning around to look at him. Despite her clearly welding earlier, her mask was off. Her expression seemed to be disappointed and tired: as though this conversation had been had before. “You’re not a failure, Hordak.” His ears drooped at the statement, and shame flooded his features. Her hair reached around and cupped his face. Scorpia had to hold back a gasp at the gesture: no one had ever touched Lord Hordak like that probably ever. “And you have time for adjustments. With me.” She grabbed his hands with her gloved ones and squeezed them. 

“Yes- I know.” He gave her a reassuring grip back and closed his eyes, “You always have a way of keeping me rational.” One of Hordak’s hands moved down toward Entrapta’s hip, pulling their bodies closer. He reveled in the warmth of her Etherian body. It was always comforting when his exoskeleton was a few degrees warmer. Scorpia’s claws covered her mouth. Was this-?

Entrapta giggled, pulling him down to her level with her hair. “I’m glad I do that to you,” she smiled warmly at him. “It’s only seventy-six percent intentional.” She hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her expression was close to how she looked at Emily, but the adoration was turned up a few notches. Her eyes were just so… focused on him. But also not? Like she was seeing him but even more of him than what Scorpia could. “Twenty-four percent of the time I’m just… infatuated.” She confided softly.

“How indecent!” Hordak teased, his head dipping down to hover his lips just inches from hers. The hand that used to be on her hip was somewhere much less innocent than before. “You should be entirely focused on…” His voice trailed off as he carefully closed lips with Entrapta. She readily kissed him back as her own eyes fell shut. As soon as she reciprocated, he let out a few soft sounds and allowed her to take the lead. She used her hair to push herself half an inch taller than him to better cement her domination- not that Scorpia could tell the exact height. Entrapta had clearly kissed before: sliding their lips together and maybe a peak of tongue wetting his lips.

Of course, the former princess could not stay in the shadows forever. As soon as Entrapta pulled away to take a breath, she looked towards the doorway. “Ah! Scorpia!” She smiled brightly without moving away from Hordak. “It’s good to see you!”

“Oh! Yes- it’s-” Scorpia stammered. It was not good to be seen right now. Especially not by Hordak. Not when he was completely totally involved with someone he really shouldn’t be.

The supreme leader stood tall, attempting to pry himself from Entrapta’s grip. “Force Captain Scorpia,” he cleared his throat, stumbling over his own feet as he approached her. “Your business? State it. Now.” He spoke hastily, “Do I need to repeat myself?” His voice grew louder, but it wasn’t filled with anger like usual. Scorpia’s face was hot—clearly making her almost as red as her claws. She wanted to look anywhere but Hordak but knew better than to look at her shoes when he was asking a direct question.

“I- I was just going to have a- to discuss with- quick chat-” she laughed nervously between each broken phrase, beginning to back away from this doorway. Hordak looked as if he were a volcano ready to erupt. This was such a mistake: a huge mistake to have stuck around long enough to see too much. Entrapta’s hand grabbed Hordak’s elbow.

“Cupcake, calm down.” Entrapta’s voice was tender but more worried. Hordak let out a gentle sigh, and he placed a hand over his eyes in embarrassment at the nickname. Despite her clearly having control over Hordak in some places, she still seemed to fear his anger. Also… cupcake? “She comes over for chats while I work. It’s good background noise for me to work!” Entrapta explained with her usual cheer. Scorpia was relieved by her explanation: ignoring the potential insult.

“My apologies, Captain Scorpia.” Hints of resentments were strung in his voice. “It was just an inconvenient time. That’s all. You may enjoy your time in the sanctum so long as Entrapta accompanies you,” he said quietly. He stiffly turned around and clasped his hands behind his back, drawing in a long breath. Entrapta’s face was almost sparkling with happiness. She hopped up on the top of her toes and gave him a quick yet loving peck on the cheek.

“Alright! Now what do you want to talk about?” Entrapta asked, pulling Scorpia into the lab with a smile. She lead Scorpia into her usual chair as she herself started work yet again on the Imp. Hordak stayed behind in his personal area and took a seat—he was much too flustered and unsatiated to be around others. With him out of the room, Scorpia felt free to talk. She took a breath before quickly realizing that she had forgotten what she originally wanted to talk about anyways. 

"You and Hordak, huh?" Scorpia did feel guilty that the only thing on her mind was her friend's relationship. Entrapta didn't seem to mind, sparks coming off of the Imp as her tools went to work on the robot. 

"Mhm." Entrapta affirmed quickly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she chose to elaborate. "We've been romantic for two weeks and four days. I like it quite a lot." The scientist’s voice was even but Scorpia noticed the reddening of her ears. Scorpia cooed, scooting her chair closer to Entrapta. “Ah, you probably shouldn’t tell anyone else.” Entrapta confided in a low whisper.

“Oh, of course!” Scorpia nodded enthusiastically. “Because he’s so powerful and everything. And he’s afraid about people knowing he likes you and think he’s weak.” She explained slowly. Entrapta nodded with a smile, looking at her over her shoulder.

“Mhm! That’s the justification.” Entrapta nodded as she continued to type. “I don’t mind you knowing. You’re one of my friends.” She took one hand off of the keyboard, giving her shoulder a gentle pat. Scorpia from ear to ear, feeling like she was going to cry because of how sweet that gesture was. Nope. She was actually crying now. Entrapta offered her a tissue awkwardly, seeming to be somewhat uncomfortable by the emotional display. “Did you come over to talk about Catra?” The engineer prodded in a clumsy attempt to change the topic. Scorpia’s face brightened at the name- even if it caused her trouble. All talk of Hordak and Entrapta’s relationship was forgotten in the service of Catra. Scorpia’s chatter was halfway listened to by Entrapta and the world felt calm for just a moment.


	2. Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle never gets a good job: no one in the Horde respects him enough to give him a break. However, with less than optimal jobs comes opportunities to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS WHERE THE RATING OFFICIALLY CHANGES. THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE EXPLICIT SEX IN IT. 
> 
> Please please please if you are under 18 or are not in mood to read PIV sex skip this chapter. There's no way to skip past it necessarily since the narrator for this chapter has a lot of sexual fixation. If you were to just read the nonsexual part, it would be Kyle just groaning about his life and then cut to black.
> 
> Anyways, we hope you all like this just as much as the other chapters. The word count increase probably indicates why this chapter took a bit longer than the rest.

Kyle was not the average Horde soldier: no, he had to be the worst. Constantly making mistakes and then getting viciously mocked for those mistakes. Only someone so pathetic could get killed each and every training session. He was nothing more than bait, and he knew it. On top of that, he was basically spineless. Then again, the people with a spine in the Horde either left or became a Force Captain. He was happy enough with his status as a soldier: it meant he never had to face Lord Hordak.

His status as a weak link and bait meant he got some of the worst missions, chores, etc., and this was no exception. Kyle’s temple pounded at the thought of his job for the day. The self-deprecating thoughts never seemed to leave him be. Rogelio seemed to help with that. He hugged his arms around his torso, keeping himself as little as possible as he made his way toward the vents. He hated this job, but he knew he was the smallest and the “perfect person” for this job—according to Force Captain Catra. He could almost hear the hatred in her voice echo in his mind, worsening the migraine. He extracted one hand from under his own tight grip to rub his temples. Everything hurt and everything sucked. 

He jumped when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around, simultaneously afraid and exasperated at the thought of Force Captain Scorpia giving him a nonsensical mission on top of his already difficult one. Surprisingly, Rogelio was the one who was approaching him. Rogelio was a man of basically no words to everyone else in the Horde, but around Kyle he could occasionally summon a word or two. It was the most he could ever dream of from anyone, really. Rogelio stopped a few feet in front of him with an intense look in his eyes.

“D- don’t worry.” Kyle promised, pressing his arms straight at his sides. “I’ll be fine. I’ll get done with this really quickly and-” he stammered until Rogelio stepped closer, opening the vent door behind him. Kyle’s lips pursed as he tried to repress any agitation or sadness he was experiencing. He eventually turned his head back up to look Rogelio in the eyes. The large, lizard hybrid leaned down, pressing his forehead gently against Kyle’s. The blush that spread across Kyle’s cheeks filled his face to the tips of his ears. It was always comforting when Rogelio was there for him. No one else seemed to care. “I’ll be back in a little bit,” he managed to squeak out, his eyes averted as he took in the bit of affection like it was his favorite dessert. 

He turned to the vent, clambering as quietly as he could into it. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that Catra was right: he was small enough to fit. It was more likely than not because of malnutrition but that didn’t matter at the moment. He managed to turn around, grabbing his cleaning supplies: a sponge, bucket of soapy water, and gloves. He snapped the gloves onto his hands—flinching at the sound—and awkwardly put the bucket in front of him. He used his forearms to help him pull himself forward while keeping the bucket in front of him without spilling anything. He began to scrub circles into the walls of the vent. Catra insisted that the cleaning was necessary to keep the air quality high; he knew it was a lie. It was simply busywork. 

Kyle was a few long hours into the process and halfway to the other side of the ventilation system. He enjoyed being alone, but it left him with too much time for self-deprecation. His thought spiral always lead him back to the same points: how useless he was to the Horde and especially to his troupe. However, he did have one thought that was deterring his usual belittlement: Rogelio’s forehead touch. The feeling of someone else’s body close to his had felt… amazing. Kind physical touch was not prohibited by the Horde, but it was discouraged. Pretty much every time he’d been touched it was during a fight: except when it came to Rogelio. A nervous, smitten smile spread across his face as he did his best to stifle his giggles. He couldn’t have the rest of the Horde hear his probably awful laugh.

Speaking of laughter, he heard it coming from a grate nearby. It was hushed and intermittent with other sounds. He swore he heard the deep vocals of their supreme leader, but he knew that he would never even make a snicker. Would he?

Kyle knew that the Curiosity Princess would kill the Horde Soldier, but he had to know what was going on. He scooted closer to the grate, peeping between the open shutters. He could see a mattress on the ground with dark sheets- typical for an officer. However, he was able to put two and two together when he saw the nails and other smaller tools on the ground. However, his eyes were quickly drawn up to the two people on the bed. He quickly put his hand over his mouth to keep in his gasp of shock.

Hordak was on all fours above their recently employed engineer: Princess Entrapta. Both were fully clothed- from his vantage point- but were engaged in a clearly intense embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her hair teased his hips lightly. His own hands seemed busy elsewhere. Kyle squinted and eventually deduced that he opened a flap on the bottom of her pants. He blinked in surprise: oh, they were going to-

“Princess, you have been taunting me, haven't you?” Hordak’s voice was soft and low, almost a purr. He allowed a small chuckle to escape from his lips between passionate kisses. His fingers grazed over Entrapta’s inner thigh, dancing over the heat between her legs. “Confess, and I will make sure to treat you exceptionally well.” Entrapta’s breath hitched as his fingers pressed near her more sensitive areas. The blush across her cheeks was evident.

“I hardly meant to, Hordak.” Despite her earnest face, her tone unfortunately still sounded snarky. Her hair was already active in attempting to remove Hordak’s cloak off of his shoulders. “But if this is the outcome, I don’t think I mind.” Her smile turned cocky as she moved into a sitting position. Her legs were still spread in the wide vector they had been when she had laid under him.

“Oh, princess. I think you will enjoy the consequences.” Hordak slipped his fingers down into her wetness, and he made a sound of excitement. He drew his hand upward, rubbing circles into her sensitive little nub. Entrapta’s eyes were clearly focused on his hand while a moan escaped her lips. Her fascination with science clearly extended to her own body and what others could do to it. He gently pulled back the hood, exposing her rosy clit. He gently flicked his thumb over it, slick with her arousal. “Your Etherian body never fails to… intrigue me,” he breathed out.

“I, ah, I’m glad you chose to experiment on me.” Her labored response was a clear indication of her enjoyment of his work: quite a lot. “Your non-Etherian body is equally as- ngh-” her head fell back against the wall as she moaned. Her arousal was clearly increasing as her slick began covering his fingers. 

Kyle was frozen as he witnessed this scene. It was something you couldn't just look away from. His eyes were heavily lidded, and the tight heat in his pants didn't help any either. He had never gone this far with Rogelio—they hadn’t even kissed yet since Lonnie was always close by—and only dreamed of touching like this. He wiped a bit of grime off of his cheek and leaned in closer to the grate. 

Without much warning, Hordak slipped two of his fingers inside of her, pressing them deep. He was impressed with how ready she was. His thumb continued its work while his lack of lips left sharp kisses along her jawline. She leaned into every kiss distractedly as she continued to mewl with pleasure. Her hair wrapped around her own ankles, pulling up her legs up and apart. Her thighs were clearly trembling with arousal and muscle strain from being in a new position. Kyle could now better see her labia with clarity: the public hair surrounding it now was purple with some already damp with her discharge.

He gave her clitoris a break for fear of overstimulating her, so he focused on each and every thrust. His fingertips curled, stroking the part she loved to have touched. He let out a sigh against her skin at the feeling of her increasing wetness around his fingers. Her head fell back as she mewled at the press against her internal erogenous zone. Entrapta’s hair moved her legs over Hordak’s shoulders, hooking them. “Hordak,” the princess’ moan was not as loud as before, but all the pleasure she was experiencing was hung on his name.

“Is this acceptable?” He asked shakily while speeding up the pace of his digits, gliding in and out of her. “My Queen?” He added between rough kisses on her lips. Entrapta shivered at the title, kissing him back eagerly. 

“M- more than acceptable.” She promised, her face flushed a deep red. “Y- your digital stimulation is f- fantastic.” She stammered as she chased his lips. Her chest was heaving and already getting stained with sweat. “I believe m- my cavity is prepared for y- your phallus.”

“No oral stimulation for you tonight?” He questioned softly, his hand already gripped around his mechanical cock. He had a brief flashback, recalling the moment when he and Entrapta chose out the specifications for his new genitals. She shook her head quickly, a small smile on her face. 

“I am in no need of additional lubrication.” She assured as her eyes drifted down to his penis. “I also,” she swallowed down a larger than average amount of saliva. “Feel an intense desire for… further stimulation.” She confessed as she ran her fingers through her own bangs. “Your phallus has a tendency to satiate that desire.”

Kyle had to lift his waist up to give some kind of a relief to his erection. He bit his knuckle in another attempt to stay quiet. Part of him felt guilty for watching this private moment, but it was just so… hot. His mind could not help but create its own fantasy based on what he was seeing. His face reddened further as he imagined himself laying in Entrapta's place with Rogelio's thick fingers pumping in and out of him. His eyes fluttered shut, allowing him to substitute the smacking sounds of Hordak’s palm against Entrapta’s nether-regions with Rogelio’s own potentially rapid pace. He eventually retreated from the fantasy to watch the implausibly real show in front of him.

Hordak leaned in, placing a few stray kisses along her neck. He slipped his fingers out of her, using her juices as a lubricant to stroke his length. He lined himself up and sunk the tip of his cock inside of her. “Oh, princess-” His voice trembled as their hips met. He became lost in the feeling of her wrapped tightly around his phallus and began to rock his hips lazily. 

“Fuck,” Entrapta breathed, her eyes trained at the meeting of their hips. Her eyes fluttered halfway shut as he rocked into her. “This is excellent.” She moaned, her stubby nails scraping against his armor. Despite her stated pleasure, she still seemed to not be as invested in the experience as Hordak.

“You are so much more than satisfactory Entrapta.” He built himself up to a strong rhythm, and unknowing to them, the smack of their hips echoed through the vents. “Your orifice- never fails to-” He was cut off by a whimper, leaning into Entrapta’s neck as he lost himself in the pleasure. Entrapta ran her fingers through his tuft of hair as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Kyle was surprised at her impassive expression: Hordak’s metal dick was hardly small so how was she handling it so well? He bit his lip at the thought of Rogelio; he knew from peaks during showers that his partner was well-endowed. 

Hordak placed his hands on Entrapta’s hips and shifted their positions with his back pressed into the mattress. “I do enjoy it when you take control, princess. From time to time-” He mumbled, embarrassed about his desire to be submissive. He loved to feel weak, and only for her. Entrapta barely waited for his sentence to end and lifted herself up before slamming her hips back down with a loud moan. Hordak let out a surprised shout and immediately pressed his fingertips into the fabric covering her hips. Her desire for him easily coincided with her desire for control in the bedroom. Despite her love of science, it was obvious that she preferred having control over the experiment than be the subject. She paused despite her position on top of him, biting her lip nervously as she placed her own hands at the bottom of her white top. 

“I- I do believe riding will be mutually pleasurable, but if it would increase pleasure for you...” she said nervously as she began pulling it up. Hordak raised one of his bony brows in interest despite the clear struggle in his expression. 

“You have noticed my unusual draw to your mammary glands?” He questioned quietly. Entrapta nodded with a small giggle, pulling the tank slowly up her stomach. Impatiently, Hordak reached up a hand, slipping his palm under her shirt and over one of her perky breasts. His hips also began to move, slowly thrusting upward. She began moaning again, closing her eyes at the feeling. She began moving with him while utilizing her hair to keep her legs from getting tired. She groaned softly as she was further filled by him. Her hips changed angles slightly with each bounce: her mind clearly not completely off of scientific endeavors. 

Hordak ran a thumb over her nipple, massaging her chest with each buck of his hips. He carefully drew his hands back and held them above his head, laying them flat into the sheets. It was a silent message of need. Her hair moved up from her sides to his wrists, the purple strands pinning them easily to the sheets. “That’s aesthetically pleasing.” She commented seemingly off-handedly before hastening her pace. Her hips slammed down against his with fervor. The sound of her wetness smacking against his base felt obscene. 

Trembling moans slipped from his thin lips, and his back arched off the bed. He attempted to wriggle out of his restraints and found it much more arousing as he was held into place. Her grip around his hands and phallus tightened with the wiggle: coinciding with her incidental grip on his heart she appeared to have. His crimson eyes met hers as he let out a few weak words, “I’m going to-” His eyelids fluttered in an attempt to control himself. 

“Please.” The word was small and shy- almost hidden by the moans both were sounding. However, Entrapta’s quiet plea for him to come inside her did not go completely unnoticed. The speed of his thrusts increased tenfold as he spilled himself inside. Hordak filled her past the brim with his neon seed dripping out. He struggled to breathe as moans ripped through his throat, and his hips continued to move. His entire body twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm, yet he managed to speak.

“Allow me to help you climax. Oh,  _ please _ princess. I'm begging you.” His begging seemed to be all that was needed to induce her own orgasm. She came without much of a cry, a gush of her own nearly clear ejaculate diluting the neon semen dripping out of her. She panted heavily as her head lolled backwards. Her hair released its grip on his wrists, moving back to keep her from falling backward onto the mattress. Her face and arms were glistening with sweat. 

The third party in this scene had had a fairly unceremonious climax inside his pants. Kyle had managed to climax as close to silently as possible; not that he thought it would matter, with the two leaders’ moans being loud enough to carry through the vents. He had to wait in the uncomfortable, ass-up position he had been in when he came so that he wouldn’t make a worse mess. A feeling of shame washed over him as he realized the severity of the situation in his pants. 

Hordak was quick to shift his position, taking her in his arms. He briefly pressed their foreheads together before colliding for a few strong kisses. “Excellent conduction of the experiment, lab partner,” he said with one of his rare chuckles. “Everything seemed to go smoothly on my end and I do hope yours as well.” He murmured, meeting eyes with Entrapta. The scientist smiled as she returned his kisses. 

“The experiment was a success.” She assured before pulling away. “Ack, clean up is essential.” She insisted, crawling over to her improvised night stand to grab wet wipes. Her distaste for certain substances or textures against her skin was known by any who had dealt with her. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” he cleared his throat, pressing a fist to his mouth. Entrapta plopped down on the bed and began to wipe herself off with little to no finesse. She looked up at him with curiosity.

“It’s a byproduct of the experiment that I do derive some joy from.” She shrugged before flinging the towelette at her trash can. It landed near the vent instead, giving Kyle motivation to move away from the shutters. He scooted away from the open shutters, not wanting Hordak or Entrapta to catch any glimpse of their voyeur. He could not help but stick around, wanting to see a little more.

“Mm, very true,” he leaned in for a few more kisses and pulled her closer by the hip. “I do not eat, but I would not mind tasting you next time.” The words rolled off his tongue, his ears perked up in excitement. Entrapta giggled before surprising him by pinning him against the mattress. She paused, her face a few inches away from his. 

“In approximately thirty-six minutes, you could.” She promised before promptly kissing him eagerly. Her hair curled around his wrists giving them a hard squeeze.

“Then, I propose that in thirty-six minutes, I shall ravish you.” Hordak let out a gentle laugh followed by a soft groan at the feeling of further constriction. He returned the kiss, and that was the last that Kyle remained for. 

Kyle’s focus could not stay on them any longer. He managed to rip his eyes from the situation like a stubborn piece of Velcro. He continued down the vents, knowing it would be dangerous to stay longer. His legs trembled in his over-sized pants as he returned his attention to the walls of the tunnel, scrubbing much more vigorously than before. He needed to distract himself in any way possible. He wished Rogelio was here.  _ Rogelio, Rogelio.  _ The name was enough to make him blush and- how was he already getting hard again? He dipped his head down, closing his eyes. He looked back down the tunnel. He knew Catra would not check to see if he skipped over the last seven or so feet. 

_ Fuck it. _ He pulled himself to the nearest panel, pulling out his screwdriver to open the shuttered panel. It took him a few minutes to actually open it but he did do it. He grinned: success. It was a rare taste and felt amazing. He pushed himself out, gasping for air. Fresh, cool air finally filled his lungs. He hauled the bucket onto the floor outside of the vent, sloshing a bit of the soapy mixture into the floor, but he didn't care. He stood as tall as he could before returning his attention to the stickiness coating the inside of his uniform. He looked around and realized in pleasant surprise that he was in his and Rogelio’s room. 

In this moment, he was sure of three things: He needed a shower; he needed Rogelio; and Entrapta fucks. Two of those things he could take care of and one he would probably have to take to the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this (far too detailed) smut chapter! It was really fun to write and hopefully the Catra chapter will come out a little faster than this one did! Have a wonderful morning/night/afternoon/break between work/2AM binge reading of Entrapdak fics!
> 
> -RM & HFWAF


	3. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble decides to do some character study before enacting their plan. They find far more than what they were looking for: but they certainly enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you were expecting a Catra chapter next and might be confused by the sudden character shift. Catra is still part of this, but HFWAF fell in love with the character of Double Trouble fairly quickly and the original attempts for Catra's chapter were... messy, to say the least. Also, this POV is going to be divided into two parts: a sort of introductory sequence to our further canon divergent nonsense and then... well, you'll see ;)

Double Trouble loved getting into a new character. Don’t get them wrong: they loved reprising old roles! But they loved digging into new characters and no one was more interesting the lost Princess Entrapta.

They only were able to get so much information about her out of Catra- and Scorpia seemed to be afraid to talk to them at times. The person they could get the most information about her was obviously Lord Hordak but he was… hard to get to. During war time it was always hard to get to the actual leader—Queen Glimmer being the exception—but it also seemed like he was always closed off. Except with Entrapta.

They were strolling around the Fright Zone as both side’s plans began crumbling around them. While they were on the side of the Princess Alliance, it was clear no one was looking at the bigger picture. Storm clouds were gathering above, (well, not literally) and Double Trouble could tell when something big was going to wreck shop. Currently, though, they had to make sure their Kitten and that Daddy of a general would be at each other’s throats. Glimmer had provided them with the final wedge between them but just telling him lacked pizzazz. If Double Trouble was going to turn two authoritarian generals against each other, they weren’t going to simply tell the truth. They needed information on the lover that Catra so heartlessly sent away. They smiled from ear to ear as they skipped to the CCTV division of the Horde. 

So few soldiers were still at the base: potentially because of Hordak’s reckless invasion. As strategic one, certainly, but if all of one’s army is away from the base then he has the chance to get his shit wrecked before his commander came back. Not that Double Trouble was complaining: they were glad that nearly everyone on Etheria was at each other’s throats. Mere days ago, each side was a well oiled machine and now everyone was everywhere. Perfect for them to sneak into the watchtower that had dozens of cameras. 

They fiddled with the controls before finding an interesting scene in the lair of the tortured scientist/general. They zoomed in on the image, pupils dilating in delight as they saw who they presumed to be the Princess Entrapta disrobed on the floor. Hordak laid just beside her, looking at her with an expression they could only describe as adoring. Entrapta’s cheeks were red as she breathed hard from the events prior to her disrobing. Double Trouble leaned back, biting their pointer claw in interest.

“We should not have interrupted that test.” Entrapta stated dryly as she stared at the ceiling. Her hair covered her breasts potentially to keep them from getting cold but still betrayed how her chest was heaving. Her nervousness seemed to come out in her feet pushing nervously against each other. Her flat affect could only conceal so much of her worries and stress- not that she was doing so on purpose. Double Trouble could tell a faker from a mile away and Entrapta was far too honest to put on such an affect.

“There were too many variables that could have ruined the experiment entirely,” Hordak attempted to excuse their behavior, but both of them knew it was simply to ease the tension between them. Entrapta looked over at him with a quizzical expression, turning to fully face him. She seemed shocked at the statement even though she had clearly happily engaged in activity with him.

“I thought you wanted to complete the portal. We cannot experiment and only expect perfection.” She insisted, her brows bunched together in worry. She pushed herself up into a half-sitting position with her hands, clearly interested in keeping herself covered with her hair. Double Trouble remembered how chilly the sanctum was. “I understand that releasing sexual tension can improve our work ethic but-”

Hordak’s face moved closer to Entrapta, closing what little space was between them. He pressed his lips—or lack thereof—to her cheek, then up her forehead in an attempt to smooth the lines. He wanted to draw each and every worry from her through a series of pecks, chuckling lowly as their bodies became entwined once more. Entrapta joined in on his laughter, snorting through her giggles. She pulled him into a gentle kiss, a small smile on her face even when they parted.

“I believe the portal can wait. It isn't entirely necessary to see Prime just yet.” Hordak confided, his hand cupping her cheek. Entrapta looked at Hordak in surprise, sitting up fully and wringing her hands.

“But- this project is groundbreaking! Creating a portal out of this pocket universe into the broader universe is something never seen on Etheria- or potentially the rest of the universe!” Entrapta insisted, concern in her eyes. “Hordak, I can’t believe you would halt progress on such a scientific achievement!” Double Trouble frowned as they examined her face. They paused the video, deciding to do their full analysis. While Entrapta was aiding the Horde, she obviously did not care about the goals. She was assisting an authoritarian regime because of their access to technology, which she obviously prioritized. Yet Double Trouble knew a half truth when they heard it: they knew she cared about the pursuit of science wherever it lead, yet she was apprehensive about meeting the Daddy of Daddy (or brother of the Daddy? The Uncle?). They pushed away thoughts of Daddies to instead scrutinize her expression. Yet even after a minute of staring they could not find why she was so contradictory. They gave up, deciding to play the rest of the video.

“No- Entrapta- I just would like to take our time. There would be dire consequences if we did not perfect our methodology.” Hordak had a hint of remorse in the red glow of his eyes. He could never tell her that he wanted their time to continue for a few more days, even years. Entrapta bit her knuckle as she looked him over, humming as the thought through his statement.

“I do have more tests I need to run since the physics of all of this could potentially be dangerous,” Entrapta mused, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her hair wrapped tighter around her, fully covering her. “And we have been working at maximum efficiency for one-hundred and sixty-eight nonconsecutive hours. I suppose it would not hurt if we… took time off.” She met his eyes with her own fearful, citizen-in-front-of-the-Horde-Tank expression. Double Trouble wondered why she was so fearful

“Our thoughts are similar. I believe further testing may be required of this body you’ve created in the meantime,” he purred, a sly smile allowing a sliver of red peek out from his mouth. “You may need to point out some more functionalities.” He said lowly. Entrapta giggled, using her hair to pull him into her lap. She stroked his cheek lightly before running her fingers through his hair. The way she held him was almost possessive yet there was no ill intent behind it. Double Trouble thought of the Etherian couples who claimed they belonged together outside of kink play. The way that the couple held each other was somehow non hierarchical- the leader of the Horde did not appear to dominate Entrapta in the bedroom, and she did not cow to any of his desires anywhere it seemed.

"Should I create parts for myself? I believe you should have an equivalent to my internal pleasure point." She suggested with a sly smile, stroking his hair back to better see his eyes. Double Trouble blinked before snickering. Perhaps the bedroom had a bit of power play.

“I-” Hordak seemed to stutter, wringing his hands nervously. “I would not mind.” Any ounce of smoothness that he had before seemed to fade by the second. Thoughts flooded his mind of being beneath her. It was not something he had previously contemplated, but it sounded pleasant. Well, more than pleasant. 

“Hm,” Entrapta mused softly, resting her forehead against his. “Well, we’ll have to consider what size you desire as well as how much is physically possible for you.” She winked with a soft laugh. “I don’t want to hurt you, cupcake.” She leaned in, pressing a kiss against his lips. Hordak leaned in, greeting the kiss with enthusiasm. His ears were low and his cheeks burned bright as their mouths met. Entrapta's free hair seemed to curl from the sweetness of the kiss.

“Lord Hordak-” both the couple and Double Trouble- who had become far too invested in this scene- jumped in surprise at the sound of Catra’s voice. Entrapta stayed close to Hordak, using both his body and her own hair to keep Catra from seeing anything she should not. Catra stayed in the doorway, her fur bristling at the sight of the two of the entwined couple.

Hordak immediately stood at attention, and thankfully his armor kept him covered. His ascent was messy, and he nearly tripped over the air, the blush on his face failing to leave him. His teeth were barred like an angry dog, “Force Captain Catra. You dare come in unannounced?” His hair was unruly and almost fell over his eyes as he spoke in an exasperated tone. Catra stepped back briefly before her eyes narrowed. Entrapta realized quickly that Catra was going to be dangerous and scrambled behind Hordak. Her hair grabbed at her scattered clothing and she quickly began dressing as the tension between the Horde leaders increased.

“Gee, Hordak, I wonder why?” Catra stepped forward, her bristled tail standing straight up in the air. “Maybe because I have an important report on how to get that First One’s Tech technology that I thought you and our only competent engineer were nutting over. But now I know you two were too busy fucking each other to care about the Horde ever winning a battle!” Her claws were extended while her hands stayed by the side.

“You think battles are what I care for?” He forced out between a growl and a laugh, “They are busywork. Despite your occasional competency, you are nothing.” Hordak lifted his chin, his corrected posture allowing him tower over her as he took a few steps in her direction. There was something false about the confidence he was attempting to radiate: he seemed to not have been ready to be confronted. Double Trouble almost could not blame him- almost. An actor should always be prepared for a role and a general should always be ready to see their subordinates. 

“Oh, and you care for her?” Catra pointed at Entrapta- who had decided the best place to be was just under their desk. The sudden movement scraped Hordak’s armor, leaving a scratch on his pristine chest. “At least I’m doing work in the Horde: you were too busy fooling around with a literal princess to notice that we’re losing soldiers to your vanity projects.” She snapped, her fur sticking straight in the air as though static electricity was strong in the air.

Hordak snatched the front of her shirt in a quick action, his metal claws threatening to tear the fabric. “You seem to have misunderstood your place.” His voice had grown with quiet anger as he grew closer to Catra. Double Trouble smirked: their Kitten always had to stick their claws in the wrong bear. Hordak was pissed that he could not have his cake and eat it too. 

“You seem to have misunderstood you’re supposed to be a leader.” Catra snapped back, pushing him firmly away from her. She seemed not to care that her shirt was torn or that Hordak was her boss. “You might try to preoccupy me with tasks, but come the fuck on, you need someone out there or else She-Ra is going to storm in here and be far more annoying than me.” She stalked towards him, backing him towards the work table. Before Hordak could say anything, Catra stiffened suddenly before collapsing in a lump on the floor. Entrapta slid out from under the table, holding a now-empty syringe in her hand. She was shaking slightly as she stepped around the now incapacitated Catra.

“Emily can take her back to her dorm.” Entrapta said softly, adjusting her collar. Her teeth worried her lip when she glanced back at who she had believed to be her friend. 

“Entrapta-” He began, placing a hand over his chest and examining the scratch with a dissatisfied expression. “She has not changed one bit. Torture is still an option.” He mumbled, his eyes falling toward the floor where Catra’s body was. Despite his words, it was obvious he was more disappointed in himself than her. The shame of being told that he was a poor leader clearly came from somewhere else.

“She is an excellent general.” She put her hand over the scratch with a grimace. “I think she needs something to do.” She suggested with a shrug before dragging Catra over towards Emily with her hair. Her face was a pained grimace- perhaps conflict from taking her friend out or maybe just physical pain from pulling the muscled cat to her robot. Hordak put a knuckle to his lips, a plan forming in his mind. Double Trouble looked at the other cameras that were taking footage that same day for context. They found it in footage of a cell containing Queen Glimmer’s new mother figure- or “adviser” as Glimmer constantly tried to insist she saw Shadow Weaver. They chuckled softly, turning their gaze back to the couple.

Hordak drew in an audible breath and made his way toward Entrapta, “I am still not fond of her distaste for authority.” His hand snaked around her hips, pulling her toward his armored chest. Entrapta laughed softly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. Her affection towards him evident from her flushed cheeks.

"I'm not fond of her being mean either." Entrapta affirmed, resting her head on his chest. Emily shuffled off with a limp Catra laid atop her dome. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him. "We should take that break. I still need to run a few equations about the effects of the portal-"

“Perhaps, you could do that later?” He attempted a small smile, nuzzling into her cheek needily. The close proximity of their faces led to lips meeting. His skin was smooth and cool while her hands were rough and warm. He loved when he could steal a bit of warmth from her, and she loved being cooled by his metallic lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she decided her legs should replace where her arms had been. Hordak broke their kiss, his arms cupping her body despite Entrapa’s hair keeping her aloft, “How soon could you make those… additional parts?” He spoke close to her lips, hesitant to move further than a few inches. Entrapta giggled, stroking his cheekbone with a pointer finger.

“Hm, with your help maybe twelve hours.” She smirked before leaning in for a second kiss. “But I believe we have one more variable in our, ah, ongoing experiment.” She suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“And that is?” Hordak pulled further away with a puzzled expression. Entrapta leaned in, whispering something completely inaudible to Double Trouble. They would guess anal, but given how Hordak flushed and how experienced she seemed it was probably something sentimental. Entrapta’s lips instantly pressed back against his with more heat and fervor. 

Double Trouble paused the feed before they had the chance to see what they were up to. They were not a princess like Glimmer, but they certainly felt recharged now. Character study was their favorite part of their job: especially since powerful people had fun secrets. The big, bad leader of the alien invasion was in love with a not-incredibly powerful princess. It was cute—even if it had been done before. Now, all that was left to do was to tell him what happened to his beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Of course, we are sorry for the belated update. University, work, and the upcoming launch of a big original work that the two of us have started has made our fandom work slow down. Hopefully the second part will be done sooner than like six months ahahaha. But again, thank you so so much for sticking with us and giving such sweet comments. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/3-am fanfic binge!  
-HFWAF & RM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all of the sweet and kind comments on the last fic! We're both very happy with all the sweet comments y'all left and hope you like this one just as much!


End file.
